


He Likes It

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-07
Updated: 2004-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Eve.</p>
    </blockquote>





	He Likes It

**Author's Note:**

> For Eve.

Billy likes it when Dom licks him -- _there_. Likes to make those groaning sounds, to hear Dom's panting. Likes to feel Dom pushing him against the wall, wanting to take him right fucking _now_.

Likes to fumble for his door key, falling inside, almost not making it, frantically unbuttoning, desperately seeking. Likes the feel of Dom's bare chest on his, pressed together, likes the sound their jeans make as they slither to the floor. Likes the _bang_ as their bodies hit the back of the door, one pushing the other against it, doesn't matter which one, it's always fucking incredible.

~

Dom likes it when Billy wants it so fucking much he can barely wait until they get home. When he's so ready, so hard, it's been driving Dom nuts since they started kissing. Since before that, since they shared a look, since their eyes silently agreed that they had to have each other. Right now.

He likes it when they're againt the back of the door, when he finally gets Billy naked, when he grabs hold of his cock and pulls. Likes those noises Billy makes, likes it when their mouths meet, working hard against each other. So fucking good.  


~

Billy likes it when Dom's hands are on him, gliding up and down, barely touching before giving a hard squeeze. When Dom holds his wrists in one hand so he can't touch. Likes it when Dom sinks to his knees, flicking his tongue out, making Billy arch and yell, warm and wet just where he likes it.

He likes that Dom knows just what will drive him bonkers. Whimpering, as Dom sucks him in just the places he likes. Hard and fast one minute, slow the next, tongue working, swirling and _oh fuck yes, right fucking there oh fuck Dom_.

~

Dom likes it when Billy comes, comes so hard he thinks the world is ending. Likes to feel the shudders, those spasms, radiating out from his aching, bursting cock, making Billy yell out his name.

And when Billy is breathless, flushed, chest heaving, whispering _gets better every time - fuck, Dom -_, when Billy pulls him down onto the floor, when Billy kisses him, hard, tongue exploring until he tastes himself, when Billy's hands are on him, when Billy's mouth works its way down his body until it gets to his cock and closes over it, sucking hard -- Dom _loves_ that.


End file.
